StewartTruscott the next generation
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: this is the squeal to hide my broken heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: this is set just after the origanal part of the story ends, this is a look at what happens after the wedding.**

_8 months later after the wedding… _

Miley was sitting in one of her classes when her phone started to vibrate, she looked up at the teacher and noticed that he wasn't paying attention, she looked at her phone she frowned and noticed she had a new text message from her dad. She flipped open her phone and read:

Darlin, just so you know, the baby is a boy! I told Lilly and Jackson already, Lori said that you three did such a good job coming up with Emily's name that she wants you to choose the new baby's name. TTYL

She smiled, it was like her and Jackson all over again, only this time a girl was born first instead of a boy. She finished her test and turned it in, she drove home after her class, when she walked in the door she saw Jake standing in the kitchen, he turned and said "how was classes today?" she smiled and gave him a kiss "great, had a test in physics but other then that great." He gave her a kiss and said "well good, hey Oliver called a little bit ago, he said that him and Lilly are coming over to visit. So I am making dinner tonight, I am so glad you taught me how to cook, its actually fun."

She went upstairs and set her books down in her and Jake's room, she walked out and she stopped in the middle of the hall, she looked into her old room witch was now one of two guest rooms, Jackson's old room looked better as well. She went back down stairs, she helped Jake with dinner and said "how about we invite dad and Lori over too?" he faced her and said "we haven't hung out with our friends in months Miley." She said "ok, we can do that, I cant help it that Lilly and I started college, I am just glad that we were able to transfer to Tennessee state."

A little wile later and the door bell wrang Miley opened the door and showed Lilly and Oliver in, Lilly said "wow you really did a great job of remodling." Miley smiled and said "thanks, we worked hard at it." Lilly sat down on the couch and said "you know dad told me about them wanting us to pick a name for the new baby, you know it was you and me who picked the name Emily Lynn, so why not let Jackson pick this time? After all the baby is a boy?" Miley thought about that and said "that is a great idea."

After dinner Miley called her brother up on the phone she put him on speeker so that they could all talk to him, "hey Miley! Long time no hear, I got dad's message, did you?" she smiled and said "yep, and Lilly is here too, hey listen it was me and Lilly that choose Emily's name so we decided to let you pick the new baby's name, since it is a boy." Jackson was quiet for a moment then said "well… how about… Rodney Ray?" Miley thought about the name and said "that does have a ring to it." Lilly said "it does, I like it." And Miley said "so do I, well we will go over to dad's tomorrow after Lilly is done with her classes and talk to them and see what they say."

After they said their good byes Oliver and Lilly left, that night Miley woke up sick, she went to the bathroom about 4 times to throw up. The next morning she felt even worse, she was really glad she only had classes three times a week. Jake asked her "are you going to be ok to go see your dad today?" Miley said "yea I will be fine, its just probably a bug, Lilly gets out of classes around 2 so I should feel better by then." Jake wasn't so sure, Miley went back upstairs to bed, Jake brought her up some chicken broth, it made her feel a little better, at least she kept it down. By noon she felt ok to go ahead and take a shower and get ready to meet Lilly at the College to go to their dads.

When 2 o'clock arrived she saw Lilly come out of the building, she smiled at Miley and got in her car "hey thanks for picking me up, Oliver wanted to go see his parents today." Miley put her car in gear and said "its ok, I don't mind." Lilly looked at her and said "are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale?" Miley said "I'm fine I was just sick most of the night and part of the morning, what ever it was is gone now." As Miley turned on the gravel road that led to her dad's house she felt it, the sick feeling she had that night, she pulled over fast and parked and jumped out. She threw up in the ditch, Lilly got out and said "are you sure your ok?" Miley said "I'm fine, I must just have a stomach bug."

She drove on, she didn't have to stop again, when she pulled up to the house she saw Lori in the yard with Emily, Miley and Lilly got out and Emily ran up to them. Lilly picked her up as Lori came up to them, she looked at Miley and asked "are you sick?" Miley just said "I'm fine, I just have a stomach bug, it started last night." Lori gave her a knowing look, "Miley, when was your last period?" Miley thought about it "uh… two months ago… it happens some times, I am always late occasionaly." Lori said "honey, your dad's out with the horses right now, come inside, I want you to do something for me." they followed her into the house she said "Lilly why don't you keep Emily out here in the living room, Miley you come with me."

Miley followed her into the bathroom, she watched as Lori dug out a pregnancy test, "Miley I would feel a lot better if you would take this ok? I will give you some privacy." Miley looked at the box in her hands, it was one of those digital tests, Miley followed the instructions and waited for the results. After a few moments she felt her breath catch, she walked out of the bathroom with the test in her hand, she went out to the living room where Lilly and Lori were waiting, Lilly gave her a questioning look "what is it Miley?" Miley swollowed hard and said "I'm pregnant."

Lilly just sat there in shock, and Lori just smiled and got up, walking over to Miley she gave her a hug and said "congradulations sweet heart." Miley looked at her and said "I cant believe this, we werent even trying! How am I going to break it to Jake? How am I gonna tell dad!" just then the back screen door opened and Robbie walked in, Lori took the test out of Miley's hand and walked out of the room before Robbie saw her. After disposing it in the middle of the bathroom trash she came back.

Miley watched her come back into the room and said "so how about that name for the baby!" Lori smiled and said " I cant wait to hear what you three came up with." Miley sat down next to Lilly, Robbie came and sat next to Lori and he said "so, what did you guys come up with?" Miley licked her lips and then said "well, we had a confrance call with Jackson, and since we picked Emily's name Lily and I thought it was only fair that Jackson picked the boy's name and he came up with a good one." She turned to Lilly, Lilly said "well he picked Rodney Ray." Robbie said "well now that's close to my name isnt it, but you know what, its perfect." Miley got that feeling again and said "excuse me for a moment." She got up and walked to the upstairs bathroom, she sat on the floor and did what she had to do, after she flushed she sat there thinking for a mintue. She cleaned her self up in the sink and went back down stiars, Robbie looked up as she walked back into the room, "are you feeling ok darlin?"

Miley swollowed hard and looked over at Lilly and Lori, she said "yea I'm fine, just a stomach bug." Lilly rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, Lori smiled understandingly but didn't say a word either, Robbie said "are you sure?" Miley said "yea I'm sure daddy." He smiled and said "ok, just so long as your not 'pregnant' or any thing?" Miley froze and then said "uh… what if I was? Would you be mad at me?" he smiled and said "no, Miley I wouldn't be mad at you, you're a grown woman now, heck you were Hannah Montana for 7 years. So if you were lets say 'pregnant' then I think you could handle it, most college girls would be stressing about it but I know you, you can do it."

She noticed he used infises on the last words he said and she said "you know don't you?" he said "Mile, Jake called me earlier this morning and told me that you had been sick all night. I am just guessing that you are pregnant and not too far along, judging by the look on your face you just found out your self about it." Lilly looked up at her dad and said "what are you psycic?" he smiled and looked back "no, I just know my little girl, when she tells me the trueth she looks me in the eye, but she was looking off to the side so I figured it out my self."

Miley looked back at him and said "so… your really not mad?" Robbie put an arm around her and said "Mile, I am tickled as punch that I am going to be a grandpa, besides you are acting the way your mom did when she suspected she was pregnant with Jackson. She didn't wanna tell me at first, she was still in college too, but I was on the road all the time, heck she didn't want to tell me right away she was afraid I had changed my mind about having kids, you and Jackson are living proff that I didn't." she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and hugged her dad and said "thanks for understanding. Do you realy believe that I can do this?" he said "heck yea darlin, if you could juggle Hannah Montana, a normal life and school, I know you can be a mother and go to college at the same time, it may not be the same but I believe in you. And if you need to during the days that your in class, we can watch the baby wile Jake is at work."

Lori spoke up next "Miley, lets go down to the clinic real quick and have them check you out, that way you know for sure and you can tell Jake." Miley felt scared and she said "right now?" Lori said "no time like the present, oh honey its nothing to be scared of, they just run a few tests, and they also do an ultra sound. Lilly do you wanna come too?" Lilly jumped up and said "heck yea." So the three women took off for the clinic, Robbie called Jake and told him that he and Lori had Miley go to the doctor because of how she was feeling, that satisfied Jake.

About two hours later Lori and Miley walked back into the house Robbie noticed Lilly wasn't with them "where's Lilly?" Miley said "Oliver is getting ready to get off work, she wanted to be there went he got back, and dad it's a positive that I am pregnant. They said I am 4 weeks along, see here is my first sonogram picture, I cant see the baby very well but she said that the baby was there." Robbie took the picture and said "well darlin, I would say you need to go home and tell your husband." He noticed Miley bit her lower lip, she only does this when she is nervouse he said "darlin its going to be ok, Jake wont be mad, may be shocked but not mad."

Miley still stood there and Robbie said "come on darlin, I will take you home, and I will be right there with you when you tell him ok? Would that make you feel better?" she smiled and said "yea it would thanks daddy." They left since Miley had class the following morning she drove her car and Robbie drove his truck. When they pulled up to the house Jake was standing on the front porch waiting, he saw Miley and said "are you ok? Your dad told me you had to go to the doctor? Did you get to feeling worse?" she smiled and said "Jake there is something we need to talk about, dad said he wants to be here too." In saying Robbie walked up the front steps, Jake said "ok." They all went inside and sat down, Miley looked at her dad and said "go on darlin… I cant do this for ya, tell him."

Miley took a deep breath and said "I threw up again on the way to dad's and then again when I was there, Lori suspected something was wrong and had me take a test." Jake looked at her "what kind of test?" Miley looked away and then back at him "a pregnancy test." Jake's eyes grew wide "your kidding me?" Miley shook her head, "and theres more, after I found out the test was positive dad walked in, he suspected I was pregnant after I went upstairs and threw up again. He made it clear that he was aware that what is going on is morning sickness, and that only happens if your pregnant. So Lori took me to the clinic, she didn't want me to tell you right away because some pregnanacy tests are false, well that is where I have been for the last couple of hours."

Jake didn't know what to say at first, he and Miley had talked about having children, but that was later down the road, he took a deep breath and said "wow, so what did they say at the clinic?" She swollowed hard and said "that I am pregnant, I am four weeks along and I am due in late December." Jake didn't say a word for a long time, Robbie spoke "now Jake, I already told Miley that if you need us too we can watch the baby while your at work, and she is in class. It's no problem, we would be happy to do it." Jake took a deep breath and let it out and said "wow, I cant believe that we are going to be parents."

He saw the worried expression on Miley's face and said "Miley, its going to be ok, we can do this, heck you were Hannah Montana for 7 years!" Robbie said "that's what I told her!" Miley felt better, well some what, she said "uh, oh… excuse me." she stood up and went to the bathroom. While she was in there Robbie said "this will only last for about a couple more weeks or so, hopefully. Her mom had morning sickness when she was pregnant with Jackson." Jake said "what can I do to make her more comfortable?" Robbie said "she will be very emotional, and her hormones will be very crazy, she will have days she hates you, days she loves you. Come and talk to me if you need to, don't let her mood swings get to you ok? It will all work out and be fine, just by being there for her will help her out a lot."

Jake said "its not herreditary what happened to her mom is it? Not the AIDS I know about that, but I mean they way she bleed when she had Jackson and Miley?" Robbie said "I don't think so, but we should probably ask a doctor and my mother in law. Ruby would know if it was hereditary or not, it could have been the way her body was. Who knows though modern day medicine has changed in the last 20 years."

Moments later Miley came back and said "sorry about that." Robbie chuckled and said "while you guys were all on your honey moon, Lori had the same problem, but it only lasted a few weeks, all women are different though, some lasts days others weeks some months." Miley said "MONTHS! Daddy I don't wanna be throwing up for months!" Robbie said "honey I didn't say you in particular would, I said most women, your mom was sick for about a month when she was pregnant with Jackson." Miley said "was she sick with me?"

Robbie said "for about one week and that was it, trust me she got moody when she was pregnant with you, there were days she hated me. It got bad enough that Jackson and I went to mamaw's house for a few days, she was moody real moody. But with Jackson she wasn't so much, she was just sick for a month and then she was fine for the rest of the pregnancy." Miley laid her head back on the couch and said "aw man, this is gonna be tough." Robbie said "darlin, its only as tough as you wanna make it." Miley said "daddy, don't make the mood swings kick in any quicker ok?" he knew what she was getting at and said "darlin, I am just trying to say that if you think its going to be tough then it will be." Miley said "that's good because I thought you were using one of the songs you wrote to make a point!" he smiled and said "no I just left that for when you were a teenager." Miley said "I still am! For the next 7 months any way!"

Robbie got up and said "ok… well I better get going, I love you darlin and congradulations." As Robbie was leaving she said "daddy, you said that mom and Lori were sick when they were first pregnant? But not so much with me and Emily? So does that mean I am having a boy?" Robbie smiled and said "could be, but we will know only in time."

Four months later…

Miley and Jake walked out of the doctors office smileing Mile said "lets go tell daddy!" he smiled and said "oh yea, but first lets call Lilly and Oliver to meet us there." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Oliver picked up "whats up Jake?" "hey listen Miley and I have some big news, meet us out at her parents house!" "sure thing." After hanging up he said "ok lets go." They drove all the way out to her dad's house, when they got there Miley smiled seeing her baby brother in his swing out on the front porch with Lori sitting next to him, Miley's belly was now showing, and she walked with some what of a waddle, as she walked up the steps she said "hey there Rodney! Hows sissy's big boy!" Rodney just smiled wide at her, she couldn't believe how much he looked like her dad, she had seen his baby pictures and knew he looked exactly like him. Lori said "what's the big news" Miley shook her head "not untill Oliver and Lilly are here." Just as she said that Oliver pulled his truck into the front yard and parked Lilly jumped out and ran up the steps and threw her arms around Miley "this is so cool, so what is the news?"

She yelled "daddy! Come out here!" Robbie walked out of the house holding Emily and said "ok we are all here." Miley smiled and said "not quite." She dialed Jackson's number, she had called him the day she found out and he was so excited for her, he picked up and she said "hey big brother, I am putting you on speeker." She hit the speeker botten and said "ok, now that every one is here, Jake and I found out the baby is going to be a boy! He already wieghs about 2 pounds, and he is very healthy, I also had some other tests done, because of what happened to mom I wanted to make sure I was in the clear." She was quiet for a minute and then Jackson said "ok, so what did the doctor say?" " he said that it is genetic, but I have only a 5% chance of it happening to me, I have had no complications like mom did so that sums it up that every thing will be ok."

Jackson was on his end smiling he said "Mile, since you have every one on the speaker there is something that I wanna tell you…" Miley frowned and said "what?" Jackson paused and then said "we are moving back to Tennessee, I talked to Siena, I told her how much I missed my family and that if she really did love me she would understand that. She did and I found a little starter house out by mamaws, we are moving by the first of November." Every one cheered and Miley said "that's great! If you need any help let us know." "will do baby sis, I gotta go I will talk to you all later and congradulations, I know you will be a terrific mom." After she hung the phone up Robbie said "wow the family is coming back together."

_November 1__st__…_

Miley couldn't drive any more because of her belly but her and Jake drove to the air port to pick Jackson and Siena up, she saw her big brother coming and when he saw her he came quickly and said to her "wow, you have changed in the last year, I cant believe your going to be a mom." Miley smiled and said "I cant either, I wasn't trying to copy mom but it looks like I am going to." He said "how do you mean?" she smiled and said "she was 20 when she had you, I will be 20 this month and the baby is due in December, so due the math." She hugged him and then they walked out to the car, Jake helped Siena with the bags, Miley wasn't too thrilled about Siena, she liked her at first but after she wouldn't let Jackson come to Tennessee with is family she didn't like her anymore.

She took note at how Jackson didn't even wait for her before walking with Miley back to the car, she said "so how are things going with you and Siena?" he sighed and said "I will talk to you about that later." They walked out to the car and got in, after driving to the Ryan residence to have dinner Miley said "ok big brother spill it, Jake just took Siena out to your new house." Jackson swollowed hard and said "she is controling, she was not like this when we first met, I am thinking of breaking up with her. I tried to a few months ago but she threatned to expose Hannah." Miley said softly "Hannah is retired now Jackson, if she does then so what? Besides who is going to believe her if she blows the Hannah whistel, she isnt right for you if she is threatning you."

He gave her a kind look and said "I know, but I just am worried that if people do believe her that they will hound you, right now you don't need that, your eight months pregnant Mile, I don't want you to deliver early because of too much stress." Miley got up and gave him a hug and said "it will be ok, do you want me there when you tell her?" he said "no, I don't want you to be stressed out, it will be ok, I can wait untill the baby comes and tell her." Lilly had come over to spend time with Miley, she was standing in the door way listening to Jackson talk, she walked in and said "would you feel better if I was there instead?" Jackson looked up at her and said "how long have you been standing there?" she smiled and said "long enough, Jackson, please don't make the mistake my mom did… my father was controling and hurt her, Siena is taller then you I don't want to hear about you getting hurt."

He sighed and put his fingers on his nose and said "but I don't want Miley to get stressed out, what if people come over here and start bugging her?" Lilly said "then we will be here for her no matter what, look at what happened at graduation, no one flipped out they supported her and kept her secret. Hannah has been gone now for over a year, its all going to be fine." Jackson said "yea, but Lilly…" he knew how touche the subject was of her parents, but he said "Lily, your parents… this situation is way different… this time a baby could be in danger…" Lilly gave him a half smile and said "and one was in danger 20 years ago Jackson… its going to be ok… my mom was alone… her friends were hundreds of miles away, your friends are all right here, and nothing is going to happen to our nephew he will be fine." He wanted to argue with her but just said "do you think I should talk to dad about this?" Jake walked in and said "I think you should, I over heard some of that. She is a pain, she kept telling me I was driving all over the road and said that the road was too ruff. I told her it was gravel its supposed to be ruff!"

Jackson shook his head and said "see this is what I am putting up with." Miley put her hand on his shoulder and said "and you shouldn't have to Jackson, if she really loved you then she wouldn't be such a diva. Besides who are you going to listen too? Us or her?" he said "I don't think I can do this guys." Miley said "and we are back to squar one. Jackson come on buddy you can do this just be strong, if you could pull me out of a party and drive me home knowing how much trouble I would be in then you can do this." Jackson looked at her and said "its not the same…" Lilly said "how about when I was five, you defended me when Oliver and Miley werent around to do so." Miley frowned and said "huh? I didn't know that?"

Lilly looked at her and said "you and Oliver were at camp, mom couldn't afford it besides my dad wouldn't allow it, I went to your house when my parents started to fight. Your mom nor your dad were home, just Jackson, I ran in the front door and he locked it. My dad managed to kick the door in and said to me 'Lilly you best be coming with me now!' I said no and ran up to your room. I could hear Jackson down stairs tell my dad off, he may have only been seven but he had nerve and lots of it. My dad pushed him out of the way and came up the stairs, Jackson tripped him and he went all the way down and ran to your room where I was. He took me to your parents room and dialed 911, the police were there with in minutes and dad was arrested again. If it hadnt been for Jackson I don't know what would have happened."

Miley said "you never told me about that?" she said "I know, I was hoping it would never come up. That's what your dad ment by he was around untill I started school when I was five. But any way Jackson if you could stand up to my dad, who was abusive to women and children then you can stand up to Siena. My dad could have hurt you severly, but you stood up to him anyway." Jackson looked away he remembered the insident, he said "but Lilly its still not the same, she has never hurt me and she loves kids." Miley said "yea and so do you, if you love your nephew then you will do it, cause your stressing me out now. Go talk to her, or I will call dad and tell him what is going on…"

Jackson looked at her "you wouldn't?" Miley said slyly "wanna bet?" Lilly shook her head and said "Jackson, she is hormonal, don't worry, she wont do something like that, its just the mood swings talking." Miley gave her a look and Lilly said "oh now don't start with me missy." Miley just sat back she knew she wasn't going to win, Jackson said "but I am still just worried." Miley sighed and said "why do you have to be so stubborn Jackson, I will be fine, you arguing is stressing me out, please just go talk to her." Jackson stood up and said "ok, I will, but what ever happens I love you." Miley smiled and said "I love you too Jackson." He left and shortly after so did Lilly, Jake said "do you think he will talk to her?"

Miley said "I don't know, I hope he does, little does Siena know that every one in Crowly Corners already knows the Hannah secret, so she wont be telling any one anything new."

A few hours later the phone rang, Miley picked it up and it was Siena "what did you say to your brother? He just told me that I could pack my bags and leave if I didn't like it here! He even said he wants to break up with me!" Miley said "well if you werent being such a controling bitch then he wouldn't be saying those things now would he." She could hear Siena get mad and she said "if you hurt my brother in any way I swear to god you will pay dearly." Siena said "oh I wont hurt him, if nothing else I will come after you for putting these lies in his head!" just then Jake came up behind her and took the phone "now listen here you bitch, you don't talk to Miley like that, I suggest you pack your bags and get out! If you don't then I will come over there and make you."

Miley felt a sharp pain and said "Jake…" he turned around and said "oh god Miley!" he spoke into the phone again and said "if you have just caused Miley to go into premature labor I will hunt you down like the dog you are and make you pay!" he hung up and said "come on we are going to the hospital." he helped her out to the car and he drove fast to the hospital, the doctors did some tests, while they were doing that Jake had called in Robbie and Lilly. It didn't take them long to get there. Robbie said "what happened?" Lilly looked at Jake and said "it was Siena wasn't it?" Jake nodded and said "yea she called and got Miley all upset."

Just then the doors opened and Jackson ran in, Robbie caught him as he tripped over his own feet, he said "is she ok? Siena told me that Miley was going into premature labor." Jake said "I don't think she is, it might be her bloodpressure, Siena got her pretty worked up." Moments went by and the doctor came out Jake stood up and the doctor said "Mr. Ryan?" Jake said "that's me, is Miley ok?" the doctor said "she will be fine, her bloodpressure was extremly high, and she nearly went into Preeclampsia." Robbie pailed and said "my late wife had that condition when she was pregnant with our son, could this be genetic?" the doctor said "now she doesn't have Preeclampsia, she came close though, she could have easly had a stroke or heart attack due to the high blood pressure. She is stable right now, I would like to keep her over night for observation."

Jake said "is the baby ok?" the doctor said "yes the baby is fine, he is doing just fine, now I would rather her not be stressed, so I would like only one or two of you to stay with her tonight." Jake said "ok, I will stay with her." Lilly said "I will call Oliver, he had to work late, I will tell him where I am so he doesn't worry." Robbie said "keep me updated ok." Jake nodded and said "I will, I am sure she will be fine."

Two days later…

Miley was sitting in the hospital bed, they still hadnt reliesed her yet, Jake was sitting in a chair half asleep and Lilly was reading a book, Miley said "Lilly, when are they gonna let me outta here? Its been days since my blood pressure had gone up." Lilly looked up "maybe they are just making sure it wont happen again?" there was a light knock on the door, both girls looked over that way as Jackson poked his head in, "did I wake you?" Miley shook her head and said "no, I was already up." Jake stirred and sat up straiter. "hey Jackson whatcha doing here?" Jackson said "I'm here to see my sister, can I talk to her in privet please?" Jake nodded and got up, Lilly sat still Jackson said "you can stay." Jake left the room and Miley said "so what's wrong?"

Jackson took a deep breath, and thought about how he was going to tell her with out getting her too upset, "Mile… I broke up with Siena… did the doctors tell you why you were still here?" she said "no, and I am glad you finaly talked to her." Jackson took in another breath and said "Mile… the reason your still in here is because… I told them to keep you here." Lilly's eyes grew wide and she said "why?" "because… Siena threatned you, and in the condition you were in the other day I could let them send you home… but don't worry they will send you home in the morning." Miley looked up at him and said "how do you know? Did you tell them I could go? And what happened? How did she threaten me?"

Jackson said "well, she thought that you had gone into premature labor, she was going to pose as a nurse and kidnap the baby once he was born. She was pretty stupid to tell me that plan, I went and told dad, and he had her escorted to the airport, if she shows her face in the state of Tennessee again she will be arrested and sent to jail." Lilly said "she didn't commit any crime though?" Jackson smiled a little and said "oh yea she did, child endangerment, by causing Miley's blood pressure to go up like that it could have hurt the baby." He sat down in the seat that Jake vacated "Miley, I feel like its partly my fault this happened, if I had just left for Tennessee with you guys none of this would have happened."

Miley gave him a considering look and said "Jackson, its ok, I am not mad at you, I don't blame you for staying in California, you loved Siena, oh and by the way, she is gonna have a hefty fine to pay to Hannah Montana." Jackson frowned and Miley said "for all the free tickets she got to come to the concerts, that adds up to be a lot of money." He chuckled and said "that doesn't sound like something you would really do though, your not a vengfull person." Miley took in a breath and Jackson stood up "are you ok?" she placed a hand on her stomach and said "I'm fine, the baby kicked, and man when he does it hurts." "have you thought of a name yet?" Miley shook her head and said "no not yet."

_4 weeks later…_

Miley went home from the hospital one day later, but now she was back home and every thing was all set for the new baby, his room would be Jackson's old room. Miley laid on the couch as Jake did some of the house work, she couldn't be on her feet as much any more, Miley was sound asleep when she felt it, she sat streight up and said "Jake! Jake come quick!" she felt her pants they were wet, Jake came running into the room "Jake my water broke!" Jake didn't have to be told twice, he grabbed the diaper bag that had cloths in it for her and the baby, he helped Miley get into the car and he drove to the hospital.

Once there she was taken straight to the delivery room, Jake stood in the waiting room and called every one, he called Robbie first "hey Mr. Stewart, she went in to labor, her water broke about ten minutes ago, call the others she is in the delivery room now." He didn't wait for Robbie to say anything he hung up and raced back to be with Miley she was laying on the bed in a gown, he got to her side and said "how are you doing?" Miley said "in a lot of pain, they are going to give me something though, did you call dad?" Jake smiled and ran a hand threw her hair "yes I did, I called your dad, he will call every one else." Miley felt a stab of pain in her abdomon and cried out, "oh… got it hurts!" Jake didn't know what to do for her, he just kept running his had threw her hair and said "its ok, every thing will be ok, do you want me to stay or go wait for the family?" she looked into his eyes and said "please don't leave me."

He felt his heart break and said "ok, I'll stay." It felt like hours before the door opened and the nurse came in she said "ok Mrs. Ryan I am going to start an IV and get some medicine in you ok." Miley nodded but couldn't say anything, it took the nurse about five minutes and she was done, she walked out of the room, Robbie came in just as the nurse walked out he rushed to his daughter's side "how are you doing Mile?" she smiled up at him and said "fine, the contractions are still pretty far apart, the nurse just gave me some medicine. Dad how long was mom in labor with Jackson?" Robbie looked from his daughter to son in law and said "you don't really want to know Miley, it was a long time, I think once her water broke it took maybe 8 to 10 hours."

Miley just stared at him and said "8 to 10 hours! Are you kidding me?" Robbie shook his head and said "no bud I'm not, I wish I was. Labor takes a lot of time, some women are in labor for days. When you were born it didn't take any time at all, but it could be because you were born by cicarean section, and that doesn't take as long." Miley laid her head back, she could feel the medicine take effect, she said "dad, I am getting kind of tired, do you mind if I go to sleep?" Robbie ran a hand threw her sweaty hair and said "go to sleep bud, your going to need your rest."

With in the hour the entire family was out in the waiting room, Lilly was holding Oliver's hand and said "I hope every thing is going ok?" Oliver looked at her and said "she is a tough cookie, she will be just fine, just believe that ok?" Lilly nodded and said "ok." Jackson said "you know, she is pretty tough, and stubborn as a mule, I can only emagine how her son will be." Ruby said "he will be a good baby, that is what we can hope for." Ruth said "I hope that she is doing ok in there." Every one looked up when Robbie came out, "she is doing fine, she is resting, they gave her some medicine for the pain. Her contractions are really far apart so its going to be quite a wile before the baby is born."

Jackson said "dad, do you have any stories about when me and Miley were born?" Robbie looked at his son and said "I am afraid not for Miley, remember I missed her delivery, but I sure do remember holding her for the first time, she was such a small little girl. Heck she has always been pretty small, the doctors thought they had miss coculated on her due date, she wieghed only 5 pounds 7 ounces when she was born and was only 18 inches long." Jackson smiled and said "how big was I?" Robbie smiled and said "you were 8 pounds 10 ounces and 21 inches long, you were a big baby. The doctors thought though you should have weighed more seeing how long you were, but you have always been little your self."

Lilly asked "do you know anything about my birth? I know I was born in Montana but did mom ever talk about it? Maybe to Susan?" Robbie gave her an understanding look and said "no, she never did, but she sent us pictures of you. I don't know that you were a 5 pound baby too I think though you were 5 LB 12 OZ though, and 18 and a half inches long, its hard to believe that you were slightly bigger then Miley but not by much."

Suddenly Jake came through the doors "Mr. Stewart, she's awake, she is asking for Lilly." Lilly got up and followed Jake back to the delivery room, she saw her friend/sister laying on the bed with an IV drip in her arm, she said "how are you feeling?" Miley looked at her and said "I am just tired, and I can feel some pressure in my stomach, I think it's a contraction." Lilly frowned and asked "how often are you feeling those?" Miley said "I had one about five minutes ago when I woke up, I can feel the baby moving too." Lilly said "I will be right back ok?" Miley nodded and Lilly walked back out to the waiting room she said "uh dad, Miley just told me she is feeling a lot of pressure in her stomach, she said it started just seconds before I walked in and it happened five minutes ago when she woke up."

Robbie's eyes grew wide he said "oh sweet nibblets we need to get the doctor back there." He took off for the nursing station, Lilly followed she said "whats wrong dad?" he turned his head and said "did she seem out of breath?" "just a little." He got to the nurses station and said "I think my daughter's contractions are closer together, can I get some one to check on her please." One of the nurses came and said "how would you know?" he gave her a look and said "cause I have four kids that's how!" the nurse just walked back to check on Miley, she came back and said "well she is fine its just the baby moving around."

Robbie was getting irritated at this woman and said "are you even the nurse that is taking care of my daughter?" she said "no that would be her." He saw a short, red head with a clip bord, he walked over to her and repeated what he said to the other woman, she walked quickly back to Miley's side, Robbie and Lilly followed. When they got back there Miley was panting and holding her stomach she said "its worse, I feel like I have to push!" the nurse said "ok Miley, I need to see if your dialated ok?" Miley said "ok… what does that mean?" wile she checked Miley Robbie answered Miley's question "she has to see if… uh…" the nurse looked up at him and said "uh let me guess first time grandparent?" he said "and former single father of a teenage girl who couldn't explain periods to her!"

The nurse chuckled and said "Miley, there is an area down here where the baby comes out, it has to be 10 centemeters wide for the baby to be born." Miley nodded understanding, Lilly just stood there she didn't know what to do, Robbie saw her confusion and said "Lilly take Miley's other hand and hold it ok?" she nodded and did as told, Miley had a death grip, she could tell Miley was trying not to hurt her, Robbie was holding the other hand, the nurse stood back up and said "oh dear… I need to go get the doctor now, this baby is in a hury to be born, your 9 centemeters." Miley's eyes grew wide, she looked up at her dad after the nurse left and said "daddy, I'm scared!" he kissed her forhead and said "I know darlin, every thing will be ok, just do what the doctor tells you to do ok?" she nodded and said "ok daddy, but what do I do now?"

Robbie said "well first let go of my hand and hold Jakes, second don't push, not untill your told to ok?" she nodded and took Jake's hand, Jake turned to Robbie and said "what do I do?" Robbie patted him on his back and said "just what your doing now, be here for her, I have faith in you." The door opened and the doctor came in, he said "ok, Miley lets see how we are doing." He looked under the blanket and said "well, you are now at a ten, do you feel like you need to push?" she nodded and said "yes I do." "ok then that's what I want you to do ok." Miley started to push then stopped Jake said "you cant stop." Miley said "can my dad and sister stay in here?" the doctor said "I don't care, just push ok?"

She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might, she felt the baby move down, she stopped and caught her breath and then pushed again, she could hear the doctor counting and then stopping, Lilly said "your doing great Miley." Miley looked up to her and pushed again, after one more hard push a cry was heard, Miley opened her eyes and saw a wiggling bloody mess crying and screaming. She started to cry too, she watched as they cleaned the baby up and laid him on her belly, she smiled at him and said "you're my little guy arent you?" the baby stopped crying and looked in the direction of her voice, Lilly had tears running down her face, she couldn't believe that she was now an aunt. After they had the cord cut and had the baby wrapped up they handed him to Miley, she held him in her arms and said "he's perfect, you look a lot like your daddy, this is your aunt Lilly, and your grandpa." Robbie wiped his face on his shirt he hadnt realised he was crying, he walked over to the bed and said "so Mile, you did it, you have a son, and you did your momma proud."

Miley said "here would you like to hold him?" she handed her son to her dad, Robbie looked down at the little boy, he had a fresh round of tears come to his eyes, he said "do you mind if I take him to show the family?" Miley said "go show him off daddy." Miley watched her dad leave the room with her baby, she looked up at Lilly and said "thanks for being here." Lilly gave her a hug and said "no problem, some day our rolls will be reversed, and I will be the one in that bed delivering a baby."

Hours later…

Miley was sitting in her hospital room with her son in her arms, she looked around her at her family and friends, she said "thanks for being here, I never once felt alone." Robbie said "I know you didn't darlin, you want to know something?" she said "what?" "when we found out you were pregant I thought of that song I wrote you a long time ago" she smiled and said "what part?" he smiled with a hint of tears and said "_this is where I don't say what I want so bad to say, and this is where I want to but I wont get in the way of her and her dreams… spreading her wings_." Miley smiled at him and said "do you wanna know something too daddy?" "what?" she looked at her Grandma Ruby and said to her dad "I felt like mom was here too, I fet like she was standing right there with me giving me the strength to keep going." Jackson said "you know something baby sis, I think she was, she has always been there, no matter what has happened. From the first time you went on stage, to when you were abused by Shawn, then later kidnapped, she was there through it all. Dad told me that something told him that he needed to send me away when Lilly got kidnapped, and I think it was mom, I think she told him to send me to safty so that nothing else would happen."

Miley said "and she gave you the strength to stand up to Siena, it wasn't me, it wasn't the fact that my baby was in danger, I think mom knew that my blood pressure would go up. She kept me safe and it got your attention." Ruby said "you know it's a mirical, Robbie Ray, my daughter gave me something years ago that she wanted me to give Miley when she had her first child." He frowned and said "what?" she got in her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper she handed it to him and said "she wrote it, she wrote it when she was getting that transfusion that cut her life short, she sent it to me and with strickt instructions to give it to her baby girl when she was a mother for the first time."

Robbie handed the paper to Miley, she read it over and started to sing the song that her mom had written 20 years ago:

Midnight Moonlight Shining Through The Curtain Lace  
paints A Perfect Picture On Your Perfect Face  
one Sweet Angel Sleeping In My Arms  
you Are The Promise I Knew God Would Keep  
you Are The Gift That Makes My World Complete

and You'll Never Know How Much I Love You  
but I'll Keep On Telling You My Whole Life Through  
now I Believe In Miracles, And You're The Reason Why  
so Dream On While I Sing You My Angel's Lullaby

Miley felt tears running down her face, she looked up at her grandma and said "thank you, I am glad you saved it." Ruby walked over and gave her a hug and said "your momma would be proud of you, you brought a beautiful little boy into the world." Mamaw spoke up next "have you picked a name for him yet?" she looked at her dad and said "yea… I think I have." She looked over at Jake, before every one had come in they talked about it and decided on the perfect name for their son Miley said "Robert Ray…" Mamaw looked at her own son and saw tears well up in his eyes, he walked over to his daughter and hugged her and said "you didn't have to do that darlin." She said "I know I didn't daddy, but I couldn't think of any other name I wanted from my son, when he grows up, I hope he is just like you."

A few days later Miley and the baby were allowed to go home, Miley found her self just standing in her sons room just watching him sleep she couldn't believe that she created something so beautiful.

**A/N: there is only two chapters to this sequal, the second one is even more heart felt.**


	2. Karen and Susan live on

**Discalimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. or any songs that I put on here!**

_One year six months after Robert Ray Ryan is born…_

Miley had chosen to be a stay at home mom like her mother had been, her day was spent chasing after Robert, he was a happy care free baby boy, he looked like his dad, the same blue eyes and blond hair. Lilly came over a lot to visit, one day Lilly came over and she had a worried look about her, Miley was trying to get Robert to eat his lunch she saw the look on her sister's face and asked "whats wrong Lil?" Lilly sat down at the table across from her sister and said "Miley, remember how you were sick almost two years ago?" Miley frowned and said " you mean when I found out I was pregnant?" Lilly said "yea, well, I have been sick a lot here lately, do you have a pregnancy test around here?" Miley smiled and said " upstairs bathroom under the sink." Lilly went upstairs and found what she was looking for, she called down to Miley "how do you use this thing?"

Miley called back "its self explanatory Lilly, just read the directions." Lilly read them and wasn't so sure she could do this, she called back "can you come up here and help me?" Miley rolled her eyes and picked up Robert, she put him in his room and put up the baby gate, she went to the bathroom and said "ok, I am not helping you pee on the stick, you have to do that your self." Lilly looked at her and said "would you do one with me?" Miley gave her a look and said "I know I am not pregnant, so why would I want to waist one?" "how many do you have?" Miley said "four, Lori told me to buy several because you can get a positive on one test and a negative on another so she said to by several." Lilly gave her a pleading look and said "I will replace the one you use just please do this with me."

Miley let out a breath and said "ok fine." She went to her bathroom in her room and dug out another pregnancy test, after she was done she went to throw it away when she noticed that it didn't come back negative, she froze leaving the test there she walked back to the other bathroom and said "so what does yours say?" Lilly held it up, Miley's mouth dropped, she sat down on the edge of the bathtub, Lilly noticed how pale she was and said "is something wrong?"

Miley swallowed hard and said "Lilly… go look at my test and you tell me whats the matter." Lilly frowned and walked to Miley's room, she came back with the test in her hand she said "wow, we are both pregnant! How are we going to tell Jake and Oliver?" Miley said "how are we going to tell dad?" Miley said "I haven't been sick, so I must not be very far along." Lilly said "well you were four weeks along when you started to get sick." Miley said "well lookes like we are going to the clinic again, I will call Lori to babysit, thankfully daddy is at his high school reunion and wont be back until later tonight." Miley called Lori and took Robert over to her. When Lori opened the door she asked "so what is the big emergency girls?" Miley said "uh… Lilly thinks she may be pregnant, she took a pregnancy test and it came back positive so we are going to go check it out." Lilly started to say "but so did…" Miley elbowed her and said "ok thanks for watching Robert, we should only be gone a couple of hours at best."

Miley and Lilly walked back to Miley's car, once in Lilly said "why didn't you tell her that you may be pregnant too?" Miley said "because I just got over having my period three weeks ago, there is no way that I could be pregnant, its almost time for me to start again." They got to the clinic and walked in, the nurse looked up and said "hi girls, Miley how is that son of yours doing?" Miley said "he is doing great, growing like a weed." The nurse said "so what can I do for you girls today?" Lilly said "I think I may be pregnant." The nurse smiled and said "ok, then lets go in the back, you're the only people here today so this should be fast." Once in the back they drew Lilly's blood, and had her take another pregnancy test. Wile they were waiting on the results Lilly said "why don't you mention the test you took? It said positive on it." Miley said "because, I am getting ready to start again and I just stopped three weeks ago."

The nurse turned around and said "you say you just stopped cycling three weeks ago? And you took a test and it said positive?" Miley said "yea, Lilly didn't wanna be alone taking it so I took one too just to show her it wasn't scary." The nurse said "would you mind if I drew some blood just to make sure?" Miley shrugged and said "I don't care, I know I am not pregnant so it doesn't matter." The nurse took some of Mileys blood, about an hour later the results were back, the nurse smiled and said "Lilly congratulations, your pregnant, Miley did I hear you say you were getting ready to start again?" Miley said "yea I am due to start next week." The nurse said "well, you may want to sit back down, cause your not going to start next week or the week after, your pregnant sweet heart." Miley felt her mouth drop, she said "this is some kind of joke isnt it?" the nurse said "no Miley, your pregnant."

Lilly said "wow, I know that you and your mom have had a lot of things in common but now you have something else in common." Miley said "oh shut up." The nurse did the ultrasound on Lilly and determined that she was three weeks along, Miley's showed she was nearly three weeks also. The girls left the clinic and Miley said "well, this is a twist." Lilly said "what is?" " well I had told you that I would be there when you were in the delivery room, well this is not what I had in mind." "what do you mean we are like a week apart." Miley said "yea this family is a one in a million central, three generations Lilly that best friends have been pregnant at the same time, and either delivering days or hours apart from each other, come on lets face it, its ment to be. We are going for generation number four."

Lilly shook her head, "what is the matter with you? Your crabby today?" Miley gave her a sideways look and said "sorry, I am just tired, Robert hasn't slept through the night in months, he keeps getting up and out of his crib." Lilly said "well why don't you get him a toddler bed, maybe he is ready for one?" Miley thought about that and said "you know I didn't think about that, I kept some of the stuff that was in the basement, Jackson's old toddler bed should work for now. It's made of metal, and its still in perfect condition."

They drove to their dad's house and went in Lori shushed them at the door "girls the kids are asleep, so what did they say?" Miley said "well we found out that we are going on four generations of friends being pregnant at the same time." Lilly said "don't mind her she is crabby today, but its true, we went there originally for me, but I talked Miley into getting tested too, Miley is nearly three weeks pregnant and I am nearly four weeks pregnant." Just then the front door opened and Robbie came in, he saw his daughters and said "this is a surprise how are you girls doing?" Miley started to open her mouth but Lilly put her hand over it and said "don't talk, all that has been coming out has been crabbiness." Lilly said "well I found out I am pregnant, I went over to Miley's and used a pregnancy test and it came back positive, would you believe I talked Miley into taking one too, and guess what its positive!"

Robbie looked at his daughters and said "your kidding me?" Miley walked out of Lilly's reach and said "yea, and we went to the clinic and found out for sure, so now we are generation number four." He could tell something was up with his daughter and said "have you gotten much sleep latly?" Miley said "nope." Robbie said "I can tell, why don't you leave Robert here tonight, and get a good nights rest, we can talk better and more civil when you have had more sleep." Miley said "alright, I will just run home and get him some things…" he stopped her at the door "don't worry about it Mile, just get some rest and come over in the morning when you wake up ok?" she said "ok daddy." Lilly called Oliver and told him to meet her at Miley's.

When they got to the house Jake was home and Oliver had shown up, Jake said "whats wrong guys? And where is Robert?" Miley said "he is at dad's for the night, and we have something to talk to you guys about, and you may wanna sit down." Jake looked at Miley and said "oh no, the last time you had me sit down you had big news." She said "not much has changed in a year and a half." Lilly elbowed her, "she's cranky, ok what we have to say is, I suspected I was pregnant because I haven't been able to keep any thing down in two days, I came over here and used a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I begged Miley to take one too just so I wouldn't be alone in taking one, and hers came back positive too. We went to the clinic and sure enough we are both pregnant, I am almost four weeks and Miley is almost three."

The guys were in shock, Jake said "your kidding me? Miley that is great." Lilly elbowed her before she could say something wrong, Lilly said "she is really cranky today, I think it's the mood swings kicking in already." Jake said "what do you mean?" Lilly said "well every thing that has spilled out of her mouth since the test has been rude, dad suggested that Miley get a good nights sleep and then come and get Robert in the morning. Oh and all of us have to be there too, dad wants to talk to us all." Lilly noticed Oliver hadn't said anything, she said "Oliver? Are you ok?" he stood up and said "I just cant believe this… we are having a baby?" Lilly smiled and said "yea, you still want a kid don't you?" he said jokingly "little late if I said no now wouldn't it?" he laughed and gave her a hug.

She had been a little worried that Oliver had changed his mind but knew every thing would be ok seeing as he cracked a joke. Miley had noticed the look on Lilly's face when she asked him, she knew she was serious but seeing that Oliver joked she knew things would be ok, she took a deep breath and said "Lilly, I am sorry for how I have been acting today, daddy is right I am just tired I should probably go on to bed before I hit the wall, and we both know that ain't pretty!" Lilly remembered that disaster all too well and said "yea, good idea." When Miley was out of earshot Jake asked "ok… does any one wanna explain this wall bid?" Lilly giggled and said "well… it was back when we were like fifteen, we had been hanging out at a radio studio, Oliver and I had just started dating at the time, this was when you were on vacation with your mom. Any way, the host left in a hurry and left the air waves dead, so Oliver jumped in and started to do the show, he was sinking fast but Miley jumped in and saved the show. When her dad called the station and said that she had a deal to get to Miley left so fast she knocked me down, well I didn't find out until the next morning that she had promised to help Oliver with the show again."

Lilly took a deep breath and continued "there is a reason that Miley's song is _the best of both worlds _and not three. Oliver called her after a concert she had just done to tell her that the manager liked them doing the show and would like them back in the morning. Oliver begged Miley to join him, her dad kept telling her no that she had too much on her plate as it was, but as usual Miley wanted to learn the hard way. She agreed, what she didn't see coming was a six and a half hour long traffic jam near mid town. She was late making it to the show, well she had a pet adoption thing that after noon and I was invited to go with her. I could tell she was tired, dad and I were standing off to the side and Miley started giggling, he said she was hitting the wall. Then she got crabby, and I mean she got an attitude big time, then she got flat out silly and passed out. That's why dad wanted to keep Robert tonight, he knew she needed her sleep, that and she does get very rude when she is tired that's why I kept shutting her up."

Jake said "oh wow, she didn't tell me about that." Lilly said "that's because she doesn't remember hitting the wall, its like she is sleep walking, or a zombie or something. Don't worry she wont hurt any one, other then their feelings when she gets overly crabby, she was close real close that's why I suggested she go on to bed, she would say something that she would ultimately regret saying." Jake said "so she is happy that she is pregnant?" "she may not remember this after noon, we will have to see." Oliver said "Lilly, if you want to stay here tonight that's fine with me, Miley may need her sister come morning." She said "ok thanks what about you?" Oliver said "oh I thought about inviting Jake to have a guys night." Jake said "that sounds like fun, will that bother Miley?" Lilly said "she will be sleeping I don't think she will care, just remember we have to go to dads in the morning."

The two men went to have a guys night, Lilly went into the living room and watched TV, around ten pm Miley came downstairs she saw Lilly on the couch she asked "where are the guys?" Lilly looked up at her and said "they went to have a guys night and I am staying the night." "how long have I been asleep?" "for a wile, you started to hit the wall, you started to get crabby so I told you to go up to bed early." Miley sat down next to Lilly and said "I had this crazy dream that we found out we were both pregnant?" Lilly looked down and then at her and said "uh… that wasn't a dream… we are." Miley laid her head back and said "oh boy, did I tell Jake? Or dad?" "you told dad first but because you were starting to hit the wall he asked that Robert stay the night at his house, I think he was afraid that you would pass out before Jake got here." Miley said "what faze was I in?" " the crabby faze, and boy were you getting crabby, Jake had never seen you like that before he started to get worried I reasurred him that you don't get mean as much as you do get really rude."

Miley said "I didn't know parenting was so hard, how did dad do it? Robert reminds me of Jackson a little, heck if you put the two of them together he looks a lot like Jackson same blue eyes and blond hair go figure." Lilly chuckled and said "yea they do look a lot alike, wont it be funny if you had a baby that had brown hair and blue eyes like your self?" Miley said sarcasticly "back at ya only blond with blue!" both girls laughed and settled down to watch TV. Some time around Midnight the boys came home, Oliver saw the girls and said "now that's cute, they both fell asleep, I would say Miley woke up and came downstairs." Jake looked at his wife and sister in law, they were leaned aginst eachother sleeping, Jake picked Miley up and carried her upstiars, Oliver did the same to Lilly only took her to the guest bedroom.

When Oliver laid Lilly down he couldn't help but stare at her, she put his hand on her stomach where their child was, he pulled the blanket up around her chin and let her sleep, he whispered "I love you." And kissed her softly, he left the room and went home, the next morning Lilly was the first up, she sat up in bed and looked around. Just then Miley came to the door, "morning… I guess we fell to sleep last night, Jake said that Oliver carried you to bed and Jake carried me, we must have been out cold, cause I don't remember it." Lilly got up and borrowed some of Miley's cloths for the day, wile they were getting dressed Miley could hear the front door open and then shut. She listened and heard her father's voice then footsteps coming up the stairs, "Miley?" she put her shirt on and pants and headed out and said "yea dad? We were just getting ready to come over, is something wrong?"

He said "Miley, you remember when Emily had that fever that just wouldn't go down?" Lilly came out of the guest room and walked up the hall tawards her dad and Miley, Miley said " yea why?" "her she has a fever, Lori got a phone call from her sister and had to go back to California for a few days, she left shortly after you did last night." Miley said "where are the kids?" "with Oliver, they will be fine until I get back." Miley said "oh I don't doubt that he needs the practice. But dad don't panic I know the last time she ran a fever she had lukiemia, there has got to be another explination."

Robbie took a breath and said "I know, its just after what happened last time." Lilly said "dad, just don't panic ok, lets have the guys watch the boys and you me an Miley will take Emily to the doctor." He said "that sounds like an idea." Miley and Lilly finished getting ready and they left, dropping Jake off at Robbies house and picking Emily up, Miley stayed in the car wile her dad and Lilly went in. Robert was a bit of a momma's boy and would throw a fit if he saw her. She saw him walking around and saw her son start to walk out the door, she watched for some one to grab him but no one did. She jumped out of the car and snached her son up just as he was walking towards the cow pen, she said "Robert, no, you cant be doing that." She carried him up to the house, Jake looked up from cleaning a mess and said "hey Miley, where did he go?"

Miley was mad she said "you were supposed to be watching him! He was walking out to the cow pen! There are angry bulls in there that would love nothing more then to run a toddler over!" Jake put his hands up deffensivly "Miley honey calm down, he is ok." Lilly shut the door and said "guys! Hey not infront of the kids ok, take it outside!" Jake said "Lilly please just stay out of it." Miley said "she is right, fighting infront of children isnt a smart move, and you don't talk to my sister that way."

Robbie cut in "ok you two knock it off, and no one is telling you again." Miley looked at her dad and then to Jake, Robbie could tell his daughter was mad and said "Mile, until we are ready to go, go take a walk." She just gave a frustrated grunt and stormed out of the house, Lilly followed her, once they were far enough away Miley said "I cant believe he didn't watch Robert! How are we going to be able to have a second child if he cant watch our first one!" Lilly put her hands on Miley's shoulders, "Miley, you really need to calm down ok? Now look, Robert is fine, things were a little crazy when dad and I walked in. But please don't fight infront of the kids again ok?" Miley new she hit a sore spot with Lilly, her parents fought all the time, and Lilly nine times out of ten got the brunt of it. Miley said "I am sorry Lilly, I just got carried away and I was worried, I shouldn't have yelled at Jake like that."

Lilly smiled and said "its ok, just don't do it again ok?" Miley gave her a hug and said "I promise I wont, I didn't give you a flash back did I?" Lilly said "a little but not much, I pictured that one year old baby as me and not your son for a moment there." "Lilly you know I would never hurt my son, or Jake. I may have a temper but you know full well I wont hurt anyone, what can I say I have dad's temper." Lilly said "we may be 21 but I bet if you kept pushing your dad he would have taken you over his knee like when you were younger." Miley raised her eye brows and said "yea I wouldn't put it past him, come on lets get back, thanks for the talk." "no problem." Robbie met them at the car and they got in, he said "feel better now Miley?" she said "yea, I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to loose my temper like that, I was just so scared when I saw Robert walk tawards the bulls."

Robbie sighed and said "I know the feeling Mile, when Jackson was a toddler he walked right out the front door too, only he got inside the pen. I was coming around from around the back side of the house and saw a bull charge at him, I jumped the fence and grabbed him, the bull hit us. I got the brunt of it, and it through us at the gate, your mom was barly preganant with you when it happened, Jackson was fine but I was bruised up pretty bad. As long as Jackson was ok I didn't care that I got hurt, your mom laid into me like no one's buisness, ranting and raving, I told her she needed to settle down. Finally I told her to go take a walk, she was gone for like twenty minutes and when she came back she felt better."

Miley looked out the window and said "I'm glad every thing turned out ok… daddy, I do feel really bad about it, I gave Lilly a flashback." Lilly said "Miley don't worry too much about it, I will be fine." Miley couldn't help it but feel upset, she put her hand on her stomach and leaned her head aginst the cool window. They got to the ER and Robbie got Emily out and took her in, like last time Miley parked the car and followed her dad and Lilly inside. Once there, the doctors wanted to do some tests on her, the now four year old little girl was scared, she sat on her daddy's lap looking around and she said "daddy, what are they doing?" he smiled at her and said "they have to do some tests kiddo." After about twenty minutes of waiting it came down to she had a UTI, the doctors sent her home with antibiotics and strict instructions to drink lots of water.

As they were driving back Robbie said "I'm sorry for freaking out, its just that after what happened when she was a baby…" Miley said "dad, don't be embarased for being a concerned parent, heck I remember when I got the chicken pox, I thought you were going to go crazy with worry about every little thing." Lilly said "I wish I had a dad like that when I was little my dad just wanted me gone when I had the chicken pox." Miley said "yea I remember you came to stay with us wile you had them, at least I was suffering too with them so it made it more interesting. Heck Jackson got them from us!"

Robbie chuckled at that memory Jackson was so mad at Miley that he could have spit, the two never had a fight over it though, he knew that Lilly's dad didn't like her getting sick, he didn't want to be around her period. He looked in the mirror at Emily she looked pale but at least she would get better, Lilly said "hey, Miley, so if we are both pregnant when are we do?" Miley did the math, "um… some time in March, probably mid late March." Lilly swollowed and said "um, Miley I have a question for you and I wouldn't blame you if you said no." Miley turned in her seat and said "what is it?" Lilly after graduating with her RN became the nurse at the local school. Lilly swollowed hard and said slowly "um… the school is having some funding problems… they want to do some kind of fund raiser to raise the money, but cant come up with any good ideas, I have an idea but I didn't say anything to any one about it."

Robbie saw where this was going but he didn't say a word, Miley looked out the window and let out a long sigh, "you want me to be Hannah again don't you?" Lilly said "just for this one time, please? They are running out of money for books and computers, if they don't raise the money they have to shut the school down." Miley sat there for a long time, she watched as they pulled up to her dad's house, as they got out Lilly didn't press the issue. Miley stood in the yard and looked out across the field and said to Lilly "you know that I got rid of all my Hannah stuff when we moved out here, I don't even have my wig anymore." Miley had gotten used to the simple life, and didn't worry about her old life as Hannah. Lilly said "its no pressure Miley, if you don't wanna do it that's fine."

Miley took in a deep breath and said "no it is pressure, our sister will be going to that school next fall." She thought about it and said "let me talk to Jake, and we will see, don't say anything to any one, I don't care if you tell Oliver or Jackson just no one outside the family ok?" Lilly nodded and said "ok, thanks so much." Miley walked into the house and said "daddy, is it ok if Robert stays here one more night? Jake and I need to have a long talk." Robbie knew what the talke was going to be about and said "sure darlin, any time."

Jake looked at Miley and said "is something wrong?" Miley said "we will talk about it at home, come on." Miley went and gave Robert a kiss and hug and said "I love you little man." He smiled up at her and said "love momma." She smiled and walked out with Jake, once they were home and got in the house Jake asked "ok what is going on?" Miley said "just sit down ok, we really do need to talk about something." They sat down on the couch and she said "Jake, Lilly told me on the way back that the school she is working at is running out of funding." Jake said "ok… and why would this effect you?" she sighed and said "because, Lilly is pregnant, and needs the job, Emily will start school in the fall but cant if the school shuts down. Lilly told me that she had a great idea but understood if I said no."

Jake sat back and said "she wants Hannah to come back doesn't she?" "yea… she does…" "so what is your choice?" Miley stood up and said "I don't know, I gave up Hannah a long time ago so that I could lead a normal life, raise a family and have a regular job. I knew I couldn't do that if I was Hannah so I gave her up… forever." Jake stood up and said "what ever you choose your going to make the right choice, just listen to your heart." She swollowed and said " no it wont, if I say no then my sisters get hurt, Oliver makes good money but Lilly loves her job, if I say no then it effects them. Emily can always go to school in the next town over but it's a drive to get there, but I have so many memories at this school. This is where I met Oliver and the three of us became a thrio, this is where Lilly and Oliver had their first kiss, and went to dances together." Jake said "I thought that was back in California?"

Miley gave him a look and said "they dated then too, it had to be kept on the DL though and not even my parents new about it they may have been just kids but they loved eachother then and still do to this day." Miley paused and looked at an old frame hanging on the wall, and walked over to it and said " this is where my parents met and fell in love…" Jake said "well, if you don't wanna do the concert for Lilly's sake then do it for your mom." Miley gave him a look "I didn't mean to say it like that, I just mean that if you have all of those memories then let them continue in the kids, I give you my blessing to do the concert. Just tell me what you need and I will see to it that we get it." Miley smiled and said "ok, I am gonna need a blond wig, shoes and cloths."

Jake smiled and said "great I will go to Nashville mall and get all of those things ok? I will be back tonight." He darted out the door and Miley grabbed her phone and dialed "hey Oliver, would you and Lilly come over." After she hung up it didn't take long for the two to come over, Lilly said "where is Jake?" Miley smiled and said "oh well he went to get a few things I need." Oliver said "like what?" Lilly started to get the idea, "your gonna do it?" Miley said "yes, and after talking to Jake I know it's the right choice, guys all of our memories are here, I remember the first time you two tried dating, boy did you have to hide it, to this day dad doesn't even know about it."

Oliver said "why did we have to hide it again?" Miley said "because of Lilly's dad, he would have shot you both, he is a controling maniac and only wanted Karen and Lilly for himself and they couldn't have friends or boyfriends. I am really glad that he wasn't around for the teen years, that would have been a nightmare! But yea I will do it, for our memories and our moms and my dad." Lilly caught on to what she ment and said "for our moms and dad. This should be a great concert, I better go tell the school!"

Lilly left and came back about an hour later with great news "they loved the idea, they want to set it up for later next week." Miley said "ok, now how are they goint to get ahold of Hannah? I don't live In California anymore hello!" Lilly said "can I tell them the trueth?" Miley took in a deep breath and said "well, I don't know, I mean if they found out that I am just a normal person they may not want to." "you could say you changed your name?" Miley gave her a look and said "oh yea I can see that one going over well… Hi I went to school here many years ago as Miley Stewart daughter of singer Robbie Ray, yea that would go over real well."

Lilly said "well, what if you came down and explained things? I mean it is your secret life, Hannah has been out for years, so maybe this is your chance to talk to them and get Hannah back out in the open again." Miley thought about it "but every one in this town knows the Hannah secret, it wont be the same, there wont be as much people." Oliver said "how about if you do a deuet with your dad, he is famous and every one knows him, why not both of you do a concert together, I mean he can attract the older crowd and you can atract the younger." Miley said "well I would have to talk to dad about it, he hasn't sang since I was a kid, he wanted to try and jump start his career after I turned 14 but it didn't work out so well. He may not agree, and even if he does I don't thing Emily would keep my secret, I still don't want the world to know I am Hannah Montana, if they found out I wouldn't be treated the same. I love my life like it is now, I don't want anything to mess it up."

After they talked a little longer Miley called her dad, Miley had Oliver watch the kids wile he came over and talked to her and Lilly. Lilly and Miley sat on the couch and their dad sat on the chair, Miley said "daddy, Lilly told me about the school closing its doors if they don't raise money, I agreed to be Hannah one more time to save Lilly's job and to give Emily a chance at an education." Robbie looked at her and said "there's a but isnt there?" Miley sighed and said "yes, there is, I don't think I can do it alone, Oliver threw the idea out there that maybe you and I should team up and sing to gether on stage. I mean you were famous once, and besides it's the older fans we need to attract as much as the younger ones too."

Robbie sat there thinking about it, he siad "Mile… how are you going to explain Hannah being gone for so long? She walked away 3 years ago darlin, you cant bring her back with out an explination." Miley said "I have been thinking about that, if any one asks I can just tell them I needed to take a symbatical, a long one at that. Heck every one knows that Hannah was just a kid when it all started, so being 18 and walking away well they could take that as a break from the lime light for a wile. Besides I graduated College, I have a teaching degree in music, so even when I walk away a second time I still have that." Robbie took in a deep breath and said "Mile, this is something you have to do on your own, your 21 now darlin, I believe in you. I will come back but only as your manager, don't be mad at me Miley, I just cant go back out there, not after all these years besides no one wants a washed up hillbilly out there on stage with a popstar any way. **(a/n: Billy Ray Cyrus is not washed up I just have his character saying that, I love the man for crying out loud!)** you will do fine, don't stress your self out, since I am your manager I will think of something for Hannah's return to the stage and make it clear that it is a one time thing."

Lilly said "dad, don't say your washed up, your not, your still a great singer, I remember how you sang at the wedding you did great." Robbie said "thanks Lilly, well when does Hannah make her come back?" Lilly said "the school wants the concert to be in the next week, since Miley's pregnant I think it's a good thing, I don't think you could explain why Hannah has a protruding belly if it was any later." Miley glared at her but knew Lilly had a point.

One week later…

Miley was in her trailer, she had her wig back on and she had on a slammin out fit, she looked at her self in the mirror she noticed how much she had changed. She couldn't believe she had kept her figure after having a child, she could hear some one come into the trailer, "Miley?" she sighed and said "back here dad." He walked back to where Miley was and said "wow, you don't look like you have changed a bit, and Jake did a great job of finding an outfit for you to wear and the wig it looks like the one that you got rid of." Miley said "dad I don't know if I can do this… I mean, I grew up with all those people… I cant stand there and be some one I am not… daddy I am not Hannah Montana any more."

Robbie held his daughter in his arms and said "Mile, you are for one day Hannah Montana, every thing will be fine." Just then a knock was heard on the door, Lilly walked in and said "how's it going?" Miley let go of her dad and said "well would you believe I am nurvous?" Lilly looked at her and said "as a matter of fact… yea I can, its been 3 years since you last preformed. Would you feel better if some one was on stage with you?" Miley frowned and said "what do you mean?" Lilly grinned and said "just wait here." She went back into the changing room, out of her bag she pulled out a light blue wig, and an out fit out of her bag. After she changed she said threw the door "you ready?" Miley looked at her dad and said "I think I know what she is doing, yes, Lola."

Lilly stepped out and said "ta da, now will you feel better if Lola was out there with you?" Miley said "maybe, but something inside me wants me to reviel who I am to these people, Lilly we grew up here for 10 and a half years we grew up here. For 5 of those years we went to this school we are trying to save, I mean Lily we know all of those people out there. The children no, but the people that are our age, they were our classmates, and most of our teachers are here too how can I get up there and preform infront of them and lie. I havent been Hannah Montana in years."

Lilly and Robbie exchanged looks, and Robbie said "Mile, tell you what, if you think its best then reviel, I wont stop ya, but your family and friends will be right here for you. Don't think of it as lieing, your doing this for the school and for the kids, you also told me that your doing this for Lilly and Emily, now let me tell you something, if you do decide to reviel just remember, Lilly may no longer have a normal life. Kids, parents and teachers may bug her about Hannah Montana, just do what you think is right in your heart." Miley swollowed and said "daddy, I am not just doing it for them… I am doing it for mom, you and Karen, the three of you went to this school this is where you guys grew up. And this is where you and mom hooked up, I cant ignore that fact dad, I think I may reviel but I will put out there for them to leave my sisters and brother alone and not to bug them about Hannah Montana, besides Rodney wasn't even a twinkle in any one's eyes yet and Emily was too young to remember."

Just then the door opened and Jackson poked his head in "hey Hannah, they are ready for you." Miley looked at Lilly and said "is it ok if I reviel? They may bug you?" Lilly smiled and said "let them bug me, I can brag about my sister cant I?" they hugged and walked out of the trailer. As Hannah walked out on stage the band started up and began playing an old song that she hadnt heard in a long time 'best of both worlds' Lilly stood just to the side of the stage watching. Miley started to sing one of her songs about her double life and stopped in midchorase, she held the mic and said "I cant do this." She had a long pause and said "I cant do this… not here… not with you guys… this is home for me… this is my family… and there is just so much you can ask your family do for you… when I was born my father was on stage singing and performing, by the time I was 9 that was my dream too… when I was nearly 11 I went for it… but with a price… I moved to California, I never forgot any of you or the memories we share. In able for me to go to regular school, I had to creat a double life…"

Lilly knew what was coming next and walked across the stage and stood next to her, and said "I found out when I was 12 that my best friend that I have shared so many memories with since we were babies was the famouse popstar I looked up to, well bad choice of words 'look' up too. I have watched her grow, I became her sidekick wile on stage, I am really Lilly Truscott, I have been Lola for nearly ten years." Miley looked at her and then said to the crowd and said "back when I was a kid I was just Miley, now standing up here I still am, I retired from being my double life 3 years ago, I am Miley Stewart, but most of you know me as Hannah Montana."

The crowed was in a low chatter, Miley said "I was thinking about a song I wrote 4 years ago, I sang it at my graduation and for my baby sister, if you don't mind I would like to sing it for you, it means a lot to me and its about every thing I have learned for the past several years." Lilly and Miley had taken their wigs off, Lilly picked up a guitar and started to strum a few bars and then Miley started to sing:

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Miley smiled half way through the song as every one put their hands in the air and waved them, after the song ended every one cheered, Miley said "thanks for letting me live my dream." She started to turn to walk off stage and some one said "don't leave! Your still Hannah!" Lilly looked at her sisters departing back and said "yea, Hannah's apart of you, don't let her go." Miley turned around she didn't relise she still had the mic in her hand, she said "but its too late, they are hear to see Hannah not Miley." She saw one of her old teachers near the foot of the stage "Miley, I taught your parents when they went to this school, your dad told me about some day having a child be on stage and preforming. Don't give up being Hannah, please finish the concert." Suddenly every one started to chant "Hannah" Miley looked around at every one at first then she felt some one put her wig back on her head, she looked over to see Lilly smile at her and said "welcome back Hannah."

Miley smiled at her and said "oh, put your wig back on we have a concert to do!" every one cheered hearing Miley say that. Lilly frowned and said "who's we?" then Lilly recignised the look in her best friends eyes, Miley turned back to the mic "ok, this next song goes out to my best friend that has been there with me every step of the way for the last 9 years. She has preformed her self several times, not alone though but she has been by my side in every concert since we were 14 years old." Lilly smiled and said "thanks." Lilly said "it is my turn to dedicate a song, its one that Hannah wrote for me years ago, its called 'true friend' cause no matter what happens in life you should always depend on your friends. Usually when this song is playing Miley sings it, its my turn, most of you know I didn't have a singing voice but after an accident Hannah coached me."

Miley sat down on the stool and had her guitar in hand, she knew it was about time for Lilly to come out of the closet and shine, she strummed a few bars and then Lilly began to sing:

We sign our cards  
And letters BFF  
You've got  
A million way  
To make me laugh  
You're looking out  
For me  
You've got my back  
It's So good  
To have you around  
You know the secrets  
I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you  
Break through my shell  
Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet  
On the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry  
When I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out  
Of second chances  
You Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky  
That I found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again

True friends will go  
To the ends of the earth  
Till they find  
The things you need  
Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe in

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night,  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

The crowed went wild, even Miley clapped for her, she stood up and they both sang different songs by the end of the concert Crowly Corners Elementary school had raised enough money to keep their doors open. Miley went home after that exsosting day, she sat in the big over stuffed chair, Lilly sat on the couch and said "so how did I do singing 'True Friends'?" Miley smiled tiredly and said "you did great, I noticed at first every one gave you strange looks when you took the mic but after telling them that Hannah coached you that changed every thing. Thanks for being there with me, and being there for me again, I don't think I could have done that with out you."

Many months later…

Oliver and Jake thought it would be a good idea to have the girls be around eachother wile they were both heavely pregnant, the guys had fun hanging out and the girls just were trying to get through their preganancies together. Miley decided that Hannah would come back, but only part time, and mainly for benefit concerts. The girls were in their last month of pregnancy and were at the doctors office getting ready to find out if they were having boys or girls. Miley was called back first, she looked at the fuzzy image and said "can you tell anything?" the doctor said "well, the baby looks healthy, no problems that I see, but you are having a girl, for you being almost 40 weeks pregnant I am surprised at how small she is." Miley smiled and said "small girls run in the family." He wiped the goo off and she got up, after handing her the picture of her unborn baby she walked out to the waiting room and said to Lilly "your next." Lilly stood up and said "so what are you having?"

Miley gave her a look and said " A baby, now go get yours done so I can tell you!" Lilly smiled and walked back to the exam room, once in there the doctor said "how are you doing Lilly?" Lilly smiled and said "egger to have this baby." "I bet you are." When the image of her baby came up on the screen Lilly said "so is the baby ok?" the doctor smiled and said "yes every thing is fine, like Miley's baby yours is small too." "it runs in the family, small babies." He smiled and said "would you like to know the sex?" she smiled and said "yes I would." He said "well, your having a girl." Lilly smiled and said "this is so cool, I cant wait to tell Miley! Can you tell me what she is having?" "no, let her tell you." He cleaned her off and she got her picture and left. She walked out to the waiting room and said "I am having a girl!" Miley's eyes grew wide and said "so am I!" Robbie smiled and said "ok now here is generation number 4, best friends to the end, starting with pregnancy and birth!" the girls laughed, the guys had to work so they couldn't go with them, Miley called her dad and he wanted to go.

On the way home Robbie noticed Lilly squirming in her seat " are you ok Lilly?" she looked at him and said " yea I think so, I just have this sharp pain in my back." Robbie pulled into the gas station and said "how long have you had that pain?" she frowned and said "oh about five minutes or so." Robbie turned the car around and raced to the hospital Lilly said "whats wrong?" Miley said "that is one of the signes that your going into labor." "but the baby is early!" Miley looked at her and said "oh honey your not that early, you're a week ahead of me remember." When they pulled up to the hospital Robbie got a wheel chair and pushed Lilly inside, they got a room for her and got her hooked up to all kinds of monitors. Miley stood at her side and said "it will be ok, I am right here for you."

Lilly looked up at her friend and said "I remember when Robert was born, that was the most amazing thing to witness." Robbie came into the room and said "I called Oliver, his boss wont let him leave, but he is going to keep trying, Jake and Jackson are on their way, Lori has to stay home this time." Miley said "maybe if we found a sitter she could make it?" Robbie said "no one will sit at the last minitue?" "dad, call grandma and mamaw they would want to be here, I know that Lilly isnt their blood but they love her just the same." Robbie went back out to the waiting room. Miley said "your doing fine Lilly ok." Lilly felt another sharp pain and cried out, a nurse came in and put an IV in, and then gave her something for pain, it took some time for it to kick in. Lilly said "what are we going to name our babies?" Miley smiled and said "I had been thinking about that, what if we gave our mom's a second chance in life?"

Lilly smiled and said "you mean name our daughters after them?" Miley nodded just as their dad came in, "they are on their way, so how are you feeling?" Lilly said "better, I had a contraction wile you were gone. And we found names for our daughters." Robbie asked "what are you namming them?" Miley smiled and said "we want to tell the entire family so we are going to wait." With in two hours the rest of the family arrived, Miley went out to the waiting room and said "since every one cant be in there, Lilly sent me to relay the message, we have choosen a name for the children, when mine and Jakes daughter is born her name will be Karen Lilly Ryan, when Lilly and Oliver's daughter is born her name will be Susan Hannah Oken." She looked at her husband and said "I think that is a great idea." Jackson asked "so why did you choose those names?" she smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes "Lilly and I think that it's a good idea to give our moms a second chance in life, they both died young, so why not give them a second chance, exspecialy Karen, who made some tough choices and some bad choices in life. The best choice she could have ever made was giving Lilly a second chance at having a real family, with a mother and a father who loves her, as well as two brothers and two sisters."

Ruby stood up and said "I think that is a wonderful idea." Just then the doctor came out and said "is Oliver here?" Miley turned around and said "Mike? You're a doctor here now?" the man smiled and said "yea, hard to believe isnt it? Like you Miley I had a dream to become some one some day, I have delivered two babies in my life, and now I am going for four, I will be delivering your baby too when she is ready." Mike had been three years older then Miley, they dated once when she was a teenager but that was a long time ago, he said "Oliver her water broke, it shouldn't be long now." Oliver got up and grabbed Miley by the wrist and said "come on, she was there with you, and I don't know what to do."

Miley went back to the delivery room, she saw Lilly was covered in sweat, she said "how are you doing?" Lilly said "how do you think!" Miley said "ok Oliver take her hand, now I know its going to be hard but she will end up squeezing pretty hard on your hand, I know I did to Jake." The Mike came back in and said "so Lilly how are you feeling?" Lilly said "like kicking the butt of the next person who askes me that!" Mike chuckled and said "ok… lets see if your ready to push." He paused and looked under the blanket and said "yep, ok your at a ten Lilly, now I want you to push with every thing you've got ok?" she nodded and Miley took her other hand wile Oliver took the left one, Mike counted and Lilly pushed, Oliver tried not to cry out when Lilly squeezed his hand. After what seemed like hours there was a cry that went around the room, Miley had tears in her eyes as she looked at her new born neice, Lilly sat up slightly and started to cry seeing her baby girl on her stomach.

Oliver had tears of joy in his eyes seeing his baby girl, after she was cleaned up Mikey handed the baby over to Lilly, Lilly looked into her daughers eyes and said "I love you so much Susan Hannah Oken." The little baby had dark hair and brown eyes, just like her daddy. Suddenly Miley felt a sharp stabbing pain, she let out a small cry and Mike looked at her "oh no…" Miley said "oh yes, she is coming!" one of the nurses helped Miley to the other bed and Mike went to get Jake, moments later Jake came in, Miley already had an IV in her and monitors hooked up. Lilly looked over at her sister and said "wow, we are coping our moms arnt we?" Miley looked over at her and said "no not really we are two days apart."

Another wave of pain swept over Miley, she watched as they took Susan out of the room and started to get Lilly cleaned up. About three hours went by and her baby still didn't want to be born, Miley looked around at her family that were allowed to come in, Lilly was still in the hospital bed next to her. Ruby said threw her tears "this is just like when me and Karen's momma were in labor, just hours later your mom was born first Lilly, and then hours later Susan was born." Two more hours went by and it was nearly midnight, Miley said "how long have I been in labor? This is way longer then when I was in labor with Robert!" Robbie walkd over to her and ran a hand through her hair and said "its been at least 6 hours." Suddenly another rush of pain swept her, and she went into another contraction, once it was over she said "daddy, how long was mom in labor with me?" Robbie said "uh… about 12 hours maybe longer I am not sure."

Miley laid her head back down, it took a long time for her to relise that her baby may be coming a little late. Midnight came and went, when 4 am hit Miley's water broke, she let out a scream when she felt sharp pain rocket through her abdoman. Lilly pushed her call light and the nurse came running in, she checked Miley and she found that she was now dialated to a ten, she called for the doctor and gave Miley some more medicine. At 4:30am on March 14 Karen Lilly Ryan was born, just under twelve hours since Lilly had her baby Susan. After they cleaned up Karen Miley said to her newborn daughter "make good choices little one, this is your second chance." She noticed that her baby had blond hair and blue eyes, she looked over at Lilly and said "you know, I remember when we were joking around about us having daughters and they have our moms traits, well guess what they did!" both mothers laughed, after Miley was cleaned up and both girls were moved to a double room the family came in to see the newest additions to the family.

Jackson looked down at the baby girls who were sleeping soundly in their beds that were side by side and said "wow, they look like mom and Karen, its kind of like they realy are getting a second chance in life." Every one agreed.

_5 years later…_

Miley and Lilly walked with their daughters up to the school, Miley decided to use her teaching degree and is now the music teacher at the same school that Lilly is the nurse, both mothers walked their daughters to the same classroom that Miley, Lilly and Oliver once occupied when they were just five years old. Miley noticed a dark headed boy sitting at a table, and saw how her daugter walked right up to him, with Susan in toe the three of them became quick friends. Lilly said "don't that beat all, a trio is born on the first day of school, just like the three generations of Truscotts and Stewarts before them we have now got a 4th generation started." From that day on the three young children lived in their parents footsteps, all becoming great friends. And Susan and Karen got their second chance in life…

**The end**_  
_


End file.
